


I Hate You

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossdressing, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You REPLACED me! Replaced me with some tub of JUNK that you made for some ridiculous prank! I hate Neptr, and I hate YOU even more for making him!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story.

BMO looked out one of the many windows in the living room. He watched; solemnly as Finn, Jake, and their new friend/creation 'Neptr' played in the grass. He wasn't exactly sure what they were playing, but from the sound of it, it looked more fun than sitting inside being ignored. Glaring, BMO grumbled to himself, boring holes into the back of Neptr's head. "Why is he so special?" The angry video game console mumbled to himself. "What makes that clump of scraps any better than me? At least I can do something!" He yelled, slamming a hand onto the shelf that was below the window. BMO let out a small yelp as it hit. Pulling his hand away, he cradled it against his chest. Wincing he looked back outside to continue watching. But while Finn and Jake continued to roll in the grass, the gray colored Neptr was looking up at him, a confused look on his face. His hearing must have allowed him to hear me yell. He though. Bitterly, he waved at the taller, robotic man and to his surprise; he smiled and waved back excitedly.

Neptr had heard BMO yell out in pain, and looked to the house where he lived with his creator. The blue-green skinned video game was holding his hand too him, wincing in pain. A strange look crossed his face as he looked wondered what the poor thing had done to himself. "Hm." He said to himself. He should not think of BMO that way, him being the older one. But he couldn't help it. Neptr was a very large 5' 10" while BMO barley hit 4' 3". Sometimes he could not help but to want to coddle the adorable video game! Plus, his sea green dress with buttons, matching knee-high boots, and that simple bowl cut made him look even more innocent than he was. After a moment the video game looked out the window again and down at him. He waved at him, causing Neptr's breath to catch in his throat. With a large smile he waved back, blushing slightly. He waved at me! His mind screamed at him in an almost girlish way. He bit his lower lip and kept himself from hugging himself with glee. Neptr lowered his head to hide his reddening face, until he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Finn standing above him. "Hey, you ok Neptr?"

"Oh, of course Creator. I am fine." He answered.

"Ok, well, me and Jake are going inside now… you should probably come in too." Finn said, his dog now standing behind him.

"Ok Creator." Neptr said as he stood up, towering over the two. He followed them inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey man, it's getting late. Why don't we go out to Princess Bubblegum's place and grab something to eat!" Jake offered as he stretched around Finn to his head level. "Yeah!" Finn exclaimed in excitement. "That'd be bombastic! But…what about Neptr and BMO?" He asked back. Neptr's eyes lit up in response to this. Now's my chance! His mind yelled and he spoke up, making sure to hide his excitement in his voice.

"Oh, do not worry Creator, we will be fine! I will look out for BMO." He offered with a large smile.

"See, Neptr will watch over everything." Jake said.

"Well ok. Let me just go tell BMO that we'll be out." The human replied and climbed up the ladder leading up to the second floor of their home where BMO sat. "Hey BMO, me and Jake are going to the Candy Kingdom. Neptr agreed to watch out for everything. So, be good ok?"

"Yeah, ok Finn. Of course Neptr will look over everything. Neptr is a good little robot. He's so much better than any other robot in the world because he can go outside, and make pies, and do whatever else he wants!" BMO said back to Finn (who was rather shocked at his outburst) with spite in his voice.

"BMO, what is going on? You've been acting like this ever since-"

"Since what?! Since Neptr came along? Since you got a NEW robot to play with?! One that can do whatever you guys want to do? One that can't only make a new distraction for you and Jake to be entertained with for a few minutes?" The video game turned around in his seat, glaring at the human boy, angry tears threatening to spill over.

"What is your problem BMO?! You need to get a hold of yourself! I don't know what your problem is but if you have something to say, say it!" There was a short pause, and finally, as a flash of anger crossed the smaller creature's face, the video game finally said what was on his mind.

"You REPLACED me! Replaced me with some tub of JUNK that you made for some ridiculous prank! I hate Neptr, and I hate YOU even more for making him!" He screamed, loud enough for everyone in the whole tree house to hear. Jake looked up then down at a shocked looking Neptr. Finn started at BMO, dumbfounded until he frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He mumbled and then left the upstairs area. He walked up to the stunned robot and his dog. "Come on Jake. Hey Neptr?" He called out to him, causing the robot to come out of his 'trance'. "You want to come to the Candy Kingdom with us?" He looked up from where he was sitting and blinked. Neptr looked back down, closed his eyes, and allowed a small smile to come across his lips. He shook his head.

"No… no, I'll stay here." He answered. Finn nodded and left, Jake following soon after. A minute later Neptr felt the wet trail of a tear travel down his cheek. Don't worry guys. He thought, looking up at the second floor. I'll take care of BMO.

After Finn left the second floor BMO broke down crying. I blew it. Quickly he stood up from his stool and fell onto his bed, burying his face into the pillow to muffle his cries. Now they all hate me. He thought to himself. He hadn't meant to yell his opinion out to his family, the only family he had ever had, but Finn had told him to say it and he was already angry so…

His shoulders shook as he continued to cry into the fluffy pillow. Would they get rid of him? Not that he would blame them… In between his sobs he could hear them talking down stairs.

"Hey Neptr? You want to come to the Candy Kingdom with us?" He heard Finn ask Neptr. There was a pause in his crying. Really? Was all he could think. They were going to invite his replacement but not him? "How low can you go?" He mumbled and then the tears started to flow again.

"No…no, I'll stay here." Neptr responded. Oh great, and he's going to stay behind. Probably to pull the plugs out of my ass. BMO thought as he continued to cry, even as the human boy left with his dog in tow. His self-pity at its highest, he barely heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden ladder.

Neptr stood at the top of the ladder, watching the smaller robot. Poor thing, He thought. He's so sad. He cocked his head slowly began to make his way up the rest of the ladder and onto the floor. He quietly made his way over to the foot of BMO's bed and he looked down at him. Even though the video game's face was stuffed into his pillow, Neptr could vividly imagine what his face would like. Green eyes swollen and red, snot encrusted nose, and trembling lips, maybe his cheeks would be lightly flushed too. After the pause he made his way around to the right side of his bed and sat down. BMO froze and his eyes went wide. Oh Glob. He though. The video game didn't budge, hoping that he had imagined it. A hand pressed against his back; a gentle hand, not one that was about to shove his face into the bed a suffocate him. BMO didn't react until he could feel Neptr's hand begin to slowly rub in circles on his back. He flipped over, staring up at the gray robot. Neptr looked down, shocked at the sudden movement, but smiled down at him with kindness.

"Wh-what are you d-doing in here?" The video game asked with tears in his eyes and fear in his voice. Neptr only allowed his head to cock over slightly and his hand to move from the bedside to BMO's hip, rubbing him again in small circles with his thumb.

"Why I was just checking on you. I hate to see you cry, BMO." The gray robot replied innocently. It would be lying if BMO said he wasn't a little scared, but he couldn't let Neptr see it. So he swallowed hard and licked his lips, tasting the salt from his tears as he tried to muster any courage he could.

"W-why? Aren't you mad?" His question caused a look of thought to cross Neptr's face.

"About what you said? No, BMO, I am not mad. Truthfully, if I were in your shoes I would feel the same way." He paused for a short moment then smiled. "But no BMO, I am not mad. I could never be mad at you."

BMO sat, frozen, searching the other's eyes for any sign of malice, but found none. Only kindness… and something else that he could not quite identify yet, but it made his stomach churn, whatever it was. He could feel his body begin to relax, against his mind's wishes. BMO couldn't let his guard down, not yet. "But why would you say that?"

"Oh, because I love you BMO." Neptr said with a warm smile that made BMO's heart stop.

He…he what?

"You're… you're lying!" BMO yelled, trembling, although from fear or excitement he didn't know. Excitement? Why would I be excited?

"BMO, I do not lie." He said, scooting a bit closer to him. "I have loved you for some time now." He continued, his smile becoming a bit softer. "And I could never lie to someone I love." He lifted a hand to BMO's face, running it through his silky hair. A blush stretched across his cheeks as Neptr lowered his face to his and brushed their lips together. The first kiss was short and chaste, barely any contact at all between the two. The second was a bit longer; their lips actually making contact this time. The third was a bit more fevered; and finally, the fourth was a full-blown make out, tongues mashing and teeth clacking together. Neptr moaned softly, holding BMO to him as he licked at the inside of his mouth. BMO laid on the bed whimpering softly in want as one hand gripped the back of his shirt and the other running through Neptr's gray hair. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable making out with the other robot, he did not think he was gay. They pulled apart for a moment, gasping for air. Neptr leaned down and flicked his tongue out, licking up the side of BMO's neck to behind his ear, were he began to gently suck on his ear lobe. The video game let in a shuddery gasp and let out a quivering moan in retaliation of this.

Neptr smiled and chuckled. If only BMO knew how lovely he sounded. As he left a trail of light kisses and small nips with his front teeth down his neck, he let his left hand rest on BMO's knee. Slowly, as he sucked on his green flesh, he let his hand rise up his smooth thigh. Calmly, Neptr's hand slid up under his dress, although he wasn't exactly sure what to think of what he felt, or rather didn't feel when he did so. He looked up to see a deeply blushing BMO looking back at him. "No underwear?" He asked with a seductive grin. "Mmm, kinky, heheh." He continued with a child-like giggle. BMO's blush deepened as he tried to think up some excuse for the lewd act. Neptr let his hand rise higher, making BMO rather nervous, and it showed in more ways than one. "Well, it looks like someone is a bit eager, hm?" He said and he pressed his finger against the growing lump under his dress.

"O-oooh…" BMO moaned softly as the cloth rubbed up against his hardening member, and his hips bucked upwards in a futile attempt to get more friction. Neptr laughed and pushed his hips back down gently.

"Well I guess that answers that question, haha." He said with a carefree laugh, but it suddenly disappeared and his face went hard, his gray eyes flashed with lust. He practically threw himself on BMO as he began attacking his neck with lips, teeth, and tongue. He held BMO down by his hips as he teased him, placing his knee in the video game's crotch and massaging him roughly.

"Oh… oh Glob. Neptr please… more." He panted, clinging to the back of Neptr's shirt as he attempted to break out of his tight grasp. Neptr stroked his hip gently; sometimes moving to his inner thigh, where his fingertips would cruelly brush lightly against his hardening member. He continued to suck on his neck, every moan that left BMO's mouth reaching his ears and sending a throb to his own hard erection. Suddenly he sat up, a long string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to BMO's neck, and he grabbed BMO's boots. Carefully but quickly, he removed his shoes and tossed them to the floor and began to slide his dress up his legs, making the video game shudder. Finally, Neptr removed BMO's dress and threw it to the floor along with his discarded boots, reveling at the nude creature below him.

And it was an awe inspiring sight indeed.

The blush that dusted his cheeks turned his normally green skin to a more pinkish color, his hairless chest rose and fell with every shuddery breath he took, and his own swollen cock stood at attention as a drop of pre-cum trickled down its length. Neptr wondered how something could look so innocent yet so dirty at once. BMO's lidded green eyes glanced up at Neptr, waiting nervously for his next move.

"Oh BMO," He said with a small smile, "You are more beautiful then I could have ever imagined."

"Thanks." He relied with a smile and his blush deepened.

"Such a fine figure," Neptr continued, running his hands up and down BMO's sides. "So petite, feminine even. And it's all mine." A grin spread across his lips as he leaned down to give his neck a small love bite, licking the spot right after. BMO sighed, running a hand through Neptr's gray hair, encouraging him. He was enjoying being treated this way; being pleasured and savored. Treated as if he were the most important person in the world. But, no matter how much he enjoyed it, he wanted to get it moving along. Raising on hand and lowering the other, he grabbed the hem of Neptr's patched shirt, pulling it up to reveal the dull robot's flat stomach. Neptr, figuring out what he wanted, sat up and continued to pull it up and over his head, tossing it to the wooden floor along with all the other pieces of clothing. "Want me to keep going?" He asked, moving his fingers down to the button on his pants.

"Mmm, only if you let me help." BMO replied, sitting up and grabbing the other's pants. He popped the button and the placed his fingers on the zipper. He paused then stopped, removing his hands away from his pants.

"Hey why did you sto-… oh." He said as he watched BMO lean down to take the zipper in between his teeth and pull it down with his mouth. He licked his lips at the hot imaging doing on down between his spread legs. Raising his hips slightly so BMO could pull off his pants, he could feel himself throbbing painfully. Neptr could feel as BMO caressed the twitching organ with his mouth through his underwear, making him squirm and groan in response. BMO noticed this and continued to tease him, gently rubbing him and occasionally rising up to lick at the area of his stomach right below his bellybutton. He moaned and looked down at him. "Ngh- BMO, s-stop teasing!" He cried out, panting. He obliged to the larger one and grabbed his boxers, pulling them down with a quick tug. Neptr's cock sprung free from its cloth prison and BMO attacked it with his mouth and hands.

Neptr let his tongue flop out of his mouth as he grabbed the back of BMO's head. The console wrapped his lips tightly around the head as the tip his tongue flicked across its pre-cum covered slit. "Mmm, ah, y-yesssss…" He moaned as BMO continued to pleasure him. Grunting, he placed his hands on top of his head, gently tugging on the green strands of his hair. BMO let his eyes flutter shut and he raised a hand to the length of Neptr's erection that wasn't covered by his mouth; slowly pumping him with his hand. It felt wonderful; BMO's tight, warm mouth wrapped around him in such an erotic way. It was a beautiful sight, watching his most secretive and dreamt about fantasy finally come true. He could feel the video game's mouth begin to slowly go lower, taking him in deeper until the very tip of his member to brush up against the back of his throat. BMO's eyes flew open and he lurched slightly, gagged and the never ending pie throwing robot's eyes widened as he cried out in ecstasy. His hands fisted in BMO's hair as he forced his hips to stay still. He didn't want to choke the video game. Tears sprung in BMO's eyes but they were quickly forced back. The last thing that he wanted to do was ruin the mood that had been created by crying. Slowly he raised his head until just his lips kissed Neptr's tip and then he lowered his head again, once again causing BMO to gag and Neptr to cry out shamelessly. Oh Glob, this is heaven. The gray robot thought as BMO's throat trembled and closed around his multiple times. Through lidded eyes he glanced down at the green skinned video game and, noticing the tears in his eyes, he could tell he was struggling to hold himself there. "BMO, baby," Neptr said softly. "You don't have to take it all in. I don't want you to throw up."

BMO heard this but refused to do as Neptr suggested. He could do it. He just needed to relax. Slowly, taking in a deep breath through his nose, he relaxed his throat muscles. Neptr watched in silent fascination as BMO rose back up and went down, again and again. He let out a gritty, groan-like sigh and watched BMO for a bit longer, before letting his eyelids fall shut. The video game listened to the robot's moans and grunts, eating up every second of it, literally. He moaned around the throbbing girth in his mouth, making Neptr cry out and raise his hips off the bed slightly. "Mmm, ah- BMO. Ah- yes!" He pressed down on the back of the others head, panting and groaning loudly as BMO continued to suck him. He was getting close, he could feel it. The warm feeling in his stomach spread as BMO made love to him with his mouth and tongue. "Oh Glob. BMO, I-I am a-about… about to, oh AH!" Neptr exclaimed as the video game's lips clamped around him tightly and he sucked hard one last time, flicking his tongue across the pulsing vein underneath the quivering organ in his mouth. Neptr's vision blurred and he saw stars as he shot his milky semen into BMO's mouth. He panted loudly as BMO moaned in satisfaction. He continued to lap at the slit of Neptr's now limp cock, making sure to get every last drop while not allowing any of he come in his mouth to drip out. The never ending pie throwing robot opened his eyes to see BMO sit up and swallow the contents in his mouth. A dark green tongue flicked out of his mouth to slide slowly across his lips, a devious look on his face.

"Mmm," BMO moaned out, leaning forward. "You taste delicious." He said a blissful look on his features. Neptr smiled weakly, rubbing the other's thighs.

"Do you need my help to prepare?"

"No, I'd much rather you just watch." BMO replied with a grin. Slowly BMO raised his left hand to his mouth, licking his pointer finger from base to tip, sliding it into his mouth afterwards. Neptr watched, absorbed in what BMO was doing. He then proceeded to do the same to his middle, ring, and pinkie finger, until all four of the appendages were in his mouth. He sucked on them delicately, watching Neptr as he pulled the fingers from his mouth, a long string of saliva connecting the digits to his bottom lip before breaking. He lowered his hand to his behind and began to gently slide the first finger into his shuddering hole. He gasped and let out a small, high-pitched grunt as he slide his finger inside of himself, slowly pumping and wiggling the digit. The gray robot could feel himself begin to become hard again at the sight, watch BMO prepare and pleasure himself for him. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he continued to watch BMO, enjoying the show. A blush stretched across his face as he added another finger. He winced and let out another small cry as he began scissoring himself. Neptr placed a hand on BMO's hip, rubbing his skin softly. He let his head fall back and began to rise and fall back onto his fingers, just as he added the third and fourth into himself. The gray robot swallowed hard and began to gently stroke his cock back to life, as he watched the console finger himself. BMO could feel his insides begin to stretch and adjust to the intrusion, and a few more pumps later, he removed his fingers and looked down at a very turned-on Neptr. He lied down on top of him, kissing his jaw and breathing heavily on his skin. "I'm ready." He whispered gently, nibbling softly on his ear lobe.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words." Neptr whispered back as he grabbed BMO by the hips, flipping them over. He flopped underneath him, looking up at Neptr with large, green eyes; meeting the other's gray ones. "Don't worry, I promise to be gentle." Neptr said with a smile. BMO smile up at him, blushing still.

"I know." He replied as he glanced down in between them, eying the rather large erect organ hanging in between Neptr's thighs. Neptr picked up one of BMO's legs and placed it over his shoulder, sliding closer to him. He attempted to mentally prepare himself for the pain as he kissed him, slowly pushing inward. BMO's eyes widened and he let out a muffles cry of pain. He had assumed correct, Neptr's fully-erect cock was a bit larger than his slender fingers. He stopped, allowing BMO the time to adjust to his size. He trembled; sweat dripping down his brow, trying to keep relaxed so it wouldn't hurt as bad. He could feel Neptr shift above him, one of his hands moving up to his chest to tease one of his pert nipples, Neptr's attempt to distract him from the pain. He leaned forward; kissing, sucking, and licking at BMO's neck, shushing him softly. The console trembled lightly as he felt himself begin to slowly adjust to the intrusion. "Keep going." He mumbled and Neptr nodded; sliding a little deeper inside of him, stopping when BMO cried out again. "No, Neptr, keep going."

"What? BMO, that would hurt like-"

"I know. I want it to hurt. I want you to make me scream. To make me beg for it."

A blush came across the gray robot's cheeks and he smiled. "I didn't expect a masochist, but I guess I can try."

"Oh, I know you can. I want all of Ooo to hear me."

Neptr smirked and gripped the smaller one's hips tightly. "Well… I am sorry in advance." He said then quickly snapped his hips forward. BMO's eyes widened suddenly and he wailed loudly, arching his back and wincing at the same time. He could feel his insides tearing and tears sprung to his eyes as Neptr pulled out roughly, just to slam himself back in. His back arched again and he screamed, his eyes flying open and his fingernails dug harshly into Neptr's shoulders. He could feel his tears falling down his cheeks but they were quickly licked up by Neptr's tongue. He could feel Neptr pulling out again and he tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt, but it didn't seem to matter. He slammed into him again, moaning and panting the whole time.

It hurt, oh Glob, it hurt. But he didn't care. After a few more of Neptr's forceful pumps it began to seem like Neptr was hunting for something, no two thrusts being at the same angle twice. He had no idea what Neptr was looking for, until he hit it dead on. With one, perfectly angled stroke he rubbed up against the small nub he had been hunting for and BMO screamed. "Oh Glob, Neptr! Again, oh Glob please, again!" He screamed, all the while raising his hips, trying to get Neptr to continue. He smirked and pulled out again, thrusting hard back into BMO's prostate. He cried out again, clawing at Neptr's back as the pleasure quickly replaced the pain. He laid underneath him, happily allowing his behind to take the abuse that Neptr was more than willing to give. He was growing close, and it seemed that the larger robot could tell. The video game console was unable to think clearly, crying out and speaking in incoherent sentences. Suddenly, Neptr grabbed his erection roughly, pumping him in time with his thrusts. They were rocking in time with each other, BMO slowly getting closer and closer to release. Soon, all BMO could mutter was Neptr's name, over and over again, like a mantra. Neither of them wanted it to end, but things as good as this could never last forever. Finally, Neptr leaned down to BMO's ear and whispered "Come for me."

And that was all it took. His body obeyed the command and with one last, hard thrust afterward, BMO lost it. He came, hard, and with one last cry of his lover's name, he shot his hot, sticky load onto his chest and into his hand. BMO's behind suddenly tightened and a few pumps later Neptr came, once again, inside him. They both sat there, panting, sweat dripping down their bodes as they basked in the glory of what they just did. Slowly, Neptr pulled out, a bit of his come dripping out of BMO along with it. The video game sighed and watched as Neptr practically fell beside him. BMO looked up at Neptr and scooted a bit closer to him. He smiled as he picked up the gray robot's hand, silently lapping his own semen off of his skin. Neptr blushed as he watched and when BMO was done he moved to his chest and licked, until Neptr was completely clean of the white substance. He sighed, placing an arm around BMO's waist. He looked up, licked his lips, and then cuddled up next to Neptr. After a pause of silence, he spoke up.

"Hey Neptr?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I had said earlier. I didn't hate you, still don't, I was just jealous that Finn and Jake were spending more time with you than me."

Neptr smiled then softly kissed his forehead. "Oh BMO, it is ok. You do not have to apologize. I love you and I cannot be mad at you."

"Thank you Neptr. And I… I guess I love you too."

"And I will be sure to play with you more often from now on." Neptr continued and BMO blushed, not sure exactly how to take the sentence. "Well, I suppose now we will have to find some way to get Finn and Jake out of the house more often, hm?" Neptr giggled.

"Yes." BMO nodded then reached down, pulling the blanket over them. "Well, good night Neptr. I love you."

"Good night BMO. I love you too." He said back and he kissed the top of BMO's head and sat up, sliding off the bed.

"Oh, um, Neptr?" He heard BMO say behind him. He turned, blinking.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, do you think ,you could, um, stay with me in bed... A-at least until I fall asleep... Please?" The video game asked quietly, twirling a bit of his hair with his pointer finger and glancing away from any contact with Neptr's eyes.

His smile widened a bit and he slipped back into the bed. "Of course BMO. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby as well?"

The console made a scoffing sound and held out his arms. "Just shut up and hold me."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around BMO, their bodies pressed tightly together, BMO clinging to him like a small child. There was a long pause of silence, until a muffled voice broke it.

"... Yes please."

Neptr laughed again and softly began to sing to a now fully content BMO.


End file.
